Rain Dogs
The Rain Dogs *'Turf': Hennepin Avenue *'Colors/Apparel': N/A (see below) There’s a saying in this town “Cops are for people too cheap to pay off the mob , and the Rain Dogs are for people too cheap to pay off the cops” and in my opinion, truer words were never spoke. The Rain Dogs don’t wear “colors” as such, because there’s nobody doesn’t know them. They do have common style elements, most notably their pride in wearing “found” clothes, so they are often dressed shabby, third-hand versions of styles, especially dated styles. Tattoos with either a dog’s head or the words “Rain Dogs” are not uncommon, but not universal either. They often take street names from out-of-date songs, from decades past like DNA or Astral Lightning to obscure crooners over a century dead. While technically this would put them in some sort of category with the Revivalist subculture, comparing Rain Dogs to Craftpunks is like comparing full-term Wendigo to kids who play Neil the Ork Barbarian sims, one is what the other is just pretending to be and would eat them if they ever met. The Rain Dogs run Hennepin Avenue so completely that they might as well BE Hennepin Avenue. They run the cathouses, the “clubs”, the second-hand sim stalls. They sell the drugs, and roll the junkies, beg from the revelers and shake down beggars, they pimp others and sell themselves. A lot of them have worked their way up from the ranks, from junkies, thieves and prostitutes to pushers, fences and pimps. They pride themselves on being procurers and scavengers par excellence. No vice is too low, too obscure or too depraved. If you can imagine it, they can probably get it for you, if you can’t imagine it, they can definitely can. The individual members have such a varied set of talents, that they can hire themselves out for nearly any service. As a bit of a Twin Cities institution they don’t have a lot of conflicts with other gangs on their historical turf. They clash with the Fire Girls less than you might think. They are more than happy to let the Fire Girls move in on the vanilla stuff, because they are secure in those “services” that only they would touch and that you can only find on Hennepin. There have been recent clashes with Bohemians . Bohemians and the Rain Dogs? The Art Fags and the Bums? I’d pay to see that “fight”. -SaxonViolins I don’t know man, you ever see those enforcers of theirs, ‘Gun Street Girls’? Scare the noob-qes off a me. -True That If you ever had any, mos ab! 'laugh' -Brynhild I’d check myself before making on trouble on Hennepin if I was the Bohos. If the mob didn’t give at least their tacit approval to the ‘Dogs activities, they would have wiped them out years ago. Don Leo ’s put gangs in the ground for less than they pull every night for the tourists. -FifthEstate Hey, they do a job, you know? Some folks gotta screw loose and they’re gonna do what they’re gonna do anyway, right? Best they do it where it’s contained and we can keep an eye on them. -CaveMan The freakshow you see on Hennepin isn’t the only side of their operations, I got an omae who has an omae who swears he’s seen activity and supplies going into some of the abandoned movie houses down that way. What’re they building in there? -Just Asking What do you think they’re building? A racquetball court? Indoor golf? These are the some of the same movie houses that showed “Rocky Horror Picture Show ” from release all the way up to the first Crash . I’d bet good money (ie someone else’s money) on it being yet another way to indulge their ‘diverse clientele’. -Ginebig Return to: Twin Cities Gangs Category:Underworld Category:MSPlex